Lakshmi (Final Fantasy XIV)
Lakshmi, also known as the Lady of Bliss, is the Primal of the Ananta beast tribe in the Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood expansion of Final Fantasy XIV. Profile Story Sri Lakshmi, the Lady of Bliss, was the creator goddess of the serpentine Ananta. When the Garlean Empire conquered Gyr Abania, the Ananta of the Qalyana tribe accepted their rule in exchange for peace. But as their sisters of the Vira Tribe sided with the Ala Mhigan Resistance, Fordola rem Lupis—acting out of prejudice—demanded their broodmother's daughter as a hostage to ensure their loyalty. After the rebels take Castellum Velodyna from the imperials, the Qalyana see an opportunity and intercept the Garleans fleeing with their hostage, demanding her return. This resulted in the maiden's death as the broodmother cries out to Lakshmi to save her daughter. As the Qalyana had spent long years crafting beautiful gems and crystals in honor of their goddess, the accumulated aether causes her to inadvertently summon Lakshmi as a primal. Lakshmi revives the broodmother's daughter, but only as an empty shell as her soul cannot be restored. When the broodmother protests, Lakshmi simply enthralls her and the other Qalyana. When the Qalyana demand all other ananta tribes bow before the Lady of Bliss, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn intervene on behalf of the Vira. Lakshmi attempts to enthrall Lyse, Alisaie, and Alphinaud, but the Warrior of Light uses the power of the Echo to shield them. Lakshmi begrudgingly allows them to depart rather than bask in her radiance, but the Warrior pursues and destroys her. Though Alisaie attempts to convince the Qalyana of the necessity of their actions, the broodmother is inconsolable with grief and demands that they leave her to her misery. After the liberation of Ala Mhigo, Lyse calls together a gathering of leaders from across Gyr Abania to discuss the future of their nation. Unexpectedly, the Qalyana Broodmother arrives, demanding to be part of the meeting. Though wary of her true intentions, Lyse agrees. This proves to be a mistake, however, as the Broodmother suddenly summons Lakshmi in the middle of the meeting hall, having previously entrhalled several guards to smuggle the necessary crystals into the room. The Warrior of Light and Arenvald are forced to use their power of the Echo to protect the gathered leaders from becoming enthralled by the Primal. They are soon joined by Lyse, Raubahn, and a repentant Fordola and together defeat Laksmhi and slay the Qalyana Broodmother. Gameplay Lakshmi is first fought inside the "Emanation (Hard)" during the main scenario questline of the Stormblood expansion. After completing the main scenario, the player may speak to the Wandering Minstrel in Kugane to unlock the "Emanation (Extreme)", which is a more difficult version of the encounter with Lakshmi. Both fights require the player to use the Vril duty action in order to survive her Alluring Embrace attack and to avoid being knocked off the battle arena. In addition, Lakshmi appears as an instance boss fight during the main scenario quest "Return of the Bull". The fight against her is a more simple encounter that is split into two portions, which involves defending the NPCs from the aether orbs with the Deflect duty command, followed by a more straightforward fight. Musical themes The background music for the battle against Lakshmi and her Extreme version is titled "Beauty's Wicked Wiles", composed by Masayoshi Soken. Gallery ;Artwork XIV Lakshmi Art.png|Concept art ;Screenshots FFXIV Lakshmi 01.png| FFXIV Lakshmi 02.png| FFXIV Lakshmi 03.png| FFXIV Ananta 03.png| FFXIV Lakshmi 2.png| Etymology The honorific "Sri" derived from Sanskrit, used before the name of a person, a god, a sacred object, or a location. Category:Primals in Final Fantasy XIV